Naruto Chronicles Universe of Lemons
by ExodusShamen
Summary: [Actual Rating: MA] Pure smut of all varieties, however I am going to make stories that can live in any Alternate Reality, contain most fetishes, and hopefully get some valuable experience trying to. I am going to tackle it as much as I can for as long as I can BELIEVE IT! Open to request, restrictions in author notes. First fanfic of this style. First Chapter Naruto's Pleasure.


Hey guys my name is ExodusShamen. I am a perverse account in nature and my goal is to write about fetishes and stuff that I either never see written about, ship characters I want to with as much smut as possible, and do whatever the F (k I want in terms of writing. By reading my works you may either discover a new fetish, reach a new level of understanding, or just read some smut. These are written as one-shots but have the foundation for additional chapters. However I have a detail oriented writing style therefore I have some wind-up people may not enjoy but my writing is not perfect so it needs work so R about the writing while attempting to keep personal bias out of the review thank you!

Story Disclaimer: The cover image does not belong to me but to Deathinabag on deviantart. Text was added to get a point across. (Please support the artist!)

Fetishes: Anal, Anal Gape, Enema (En Passant), Large Insertion, Male Only, Masturbation, Sex Toys

Psychology: Autoeroticism (Aka: Self Eroticism not to be confused with Narcissism; aligned with introverted personalities)

Character: Naruto Uzumaki (Age:17)

Alternate Reality: Semi Futuristic (Modern Amenities, Living Parents, Updated Systems)

Disclaimer: To minors proceed at your own risk/ don't try what you read at home [You'll probably disregard both of these anyways who knows].

Without Further Adieu Let's Go!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat in his classroom of Konoha Academy. A prestigious school for students looking to have a valuable title on their resume before entering the workforce or the ability to train in the mysterious energy of chakra. Currently it was his seventh and final period of the day and he was sitting in history class. The topic of course was the shinobi era before modern technology revolutionized the field of war.

"-maki Naruto can you answer the question?" Iruka Umino asked drawing Naruto from his daydreaming.

"Sorry what was the question?" Naruto asked not hearing a single word his teacher uttered to him.

"I suggest you start paying attention in class instead of looking out the window at the girl's tennis club ." Iruka chided lightly which earned a chuckle from a few of his other students.

"The question was: what piece of modern technology marked the true end of the samurai way of life?" Iruka asked making sure Naruto was paying attention the whole time.

Naruto sighed knowing the answer, but in his opinion the whole class was a waste of time. Other than the few neat tricks chakra can do, no one anymore had enough chakra to do the truly amazing wonders recorded in books.

"The answer Iruka-sensei is the flintlock musket, the light armor a samurai wore was no match for lead bullets and gunpowder, and since the musket was ranged the samurai were unable to get close enough to swing their sword before being shot." Naruto answered recalling the information he read on a packet he received a few days ago and doing a worksheet on.

"That's correct Naruto, I am glad that despite zoning out you seem to have studied well enough to not fall behind in class discussions." Iruka said and as soon as he finished that the end of the day bell rang.

"Be ready for the quiz tomorrow!" Iruka shouted over the sound of twenty students scrambling to put their things into backpacks and get out of school.

Naruto quickly packed his notebook and utensils away and left school with his friend Kiba trailing behind him.

"So see anything good from the tennis players?" Kiba asked with a perverse grin on his face believing the jibe that Iruka gave Naruto.

Naruto internally sighed, Kiba was as true as a guy could get but damn if he didn't have his mind always on peeping at any girl he could find and damn was it annoying.

"No Kiba, I wasn't looking at the girl's tennis team, I was just thinking." Naruto replied getting a swift groan from Kiba.

"But come on man, what about that idol girl Hinata y'know the one with the really large breasts." Kiba attempted to coerce his friend. "But what were you thinking about anyways?"

"I have a package that should be waiting for me at home." Naruto replied as they walked through the gate of the academy.

"Oh so whaddya get; a pocket pussy?" Kiba jibed with a grin. "Cause it's not like you couldn't get any real pussy, I mean come on dude. Hinata stares at you during lunch and I can get Tenten away from you during homeroom."

Naruto froze at the mention of a sex toy but hide is well enough to not get detected from Kiba. They rounded another corner where they split off at the end of the street.

"I thought Hinata was looking at you during lunch and Tenten is really interested physical activities but she always needs another so she tries to convince me to join her. I personally think if you got your mind out of the gutter twenty-four-seven, that you'd notice some girls look at you Mr. National Conference Champion for Track. Some of those girls look at more than your speed when you run in those short shorts." Naruto replied completely dodging a part of Kiba's questioning.

"Hey, you may be right. But there's some really hot chicks in our class and I can honestly say I appreciate everyday because of them." Kiba said as they reached the end of the street.

"I'll take your word for it Kiba." Naruto said turning to the right towards his street. "See ya tomorrow."

"Right back atcha pal." Kiba said turning to the left beginning to pick up the pace for he lived a little out of the way, he turned back and quickly called. "I hope whatever package it is, is there shipping is a bitch sometime I hear!"

Naruto looked back at Kiba's disappearing form smiled and continued down the street. Unaware of a pair of eyes tracking him.

Before stopping home Naruto stopped by the post office which he and his parents used for mail. Entering the building Naruto walked by all the lockboxes with slots for mailmen use to deliver mail efficiently, straight to the receptionist and seeing as no one was there rang a little call bell.

Suddenly a chair slid across from the door to the window and Naruto was confronted by a woman called Mitarashi Anko.

"Oh ho ho ho~ Look who it is, Naruto Uzumaki. Here for a package that came today I assume." She said flirtatiously her ever present grin plastered on her face.

Her smile unnerved Naruto and made him anxious.

"Yes I am, along with the rest of the mail as well, if you don't mind." Naruto replied politely.

"Of course after all, it's what I'm here for!" Anko exclaimed happily, putting the mail on the counter seemingly anticipating his arrival. "However, I need you to come back here and grab the box itself, it's quite heavy."

Naruto grabbed the mail put it in the front pocket of his backpack and zipped it up. He moved to the door next to the counter as Anko got up from her seat to open it for him. She pointed to a moderately large box on the countertop in the corner of the room so Naruto retrieved it avoiding looking at her more prominent 'curves'. She was right, it was heavy. A light shake hearing nothing move and the Amazon label on the side of the cardboard with 'Naruto Uzumaki' printed on it with his address being the only identifying factors.

Walking back through the door Naruto hefted the box onto his shoulder to open the door outside saying thanks to Anko who retook her seat after sealing the door again.

"Have fun Naruto!" Anko called with a perverse grin as the door closed.

Naruto had some difficulty with getting his key into the door but after he entered the house relocking the door. He quickly ditched his shoes near the front door and stopped only to deposit the mail on the dining room table before climbing the stairs to his room at the end of the hall.

Naruto's room was well furnished for a man his age. A queen size bed with satin sheets, a small personal living room with a solid thigh-high coffee table, a faux leather loveseat, a 60in flat screen tv mounted to the wall with a little entertainment center holding his game systems and other electronics. He also had a small desk in his room for him to do schoolwork on equipped with a supply storage, a desktop computer, and a printer. The room itself was stark white with a pattern of deep orange chevrons on the sidewalls and boasted ebony wood floors. The furniture tied to this modernistic theme with a ebony wood bed frame, a large opposing window.

Setting the package down on the coffee table, Naruto went over to his deck and quickly grabbing a pair of scissors and quickly made work of the box surrounding his stuff. After slicing open the box he opened it and reached in and pulled out the oversized bubbles of air that insulated his package it was all there.

Naruto had ordered four things, the first item was a very large dildo, it was made vinyl, pitch black and its heavily veined shaft was the same length as the distance from Naruto's wrist to his elbow about 12 in and its width was around the same as his wrist which was 2.75 in, which was supported by a large ballsack and also had a large suction cup. The second item, was exactly Kiba had called it was a pocket pussy, but it wasn't formed after a vagina it was actually formed from an anus which tied to Naruto's own preference; strangely there was no individual packaging only a cap to the toy but Naruto wrote it off. The third was a butt plug, wasn't very long about 5.5in cone-shaped that flared to a max width of 3 in and came to a narrow neck before flaring back out in two opposite directions to preventing the entire toy from slipping in. Finally, the final thing is more commonly found in the kitchen is a 6lb container of Crisco shortening as lubrication.

Naruto quickly scrambled to destroy any evidence of this package as he could removing the toys from their individual packages and taking any identifiable items like labels and cutting them to shreds along with the hard plastic shell shaped like a dildo. Putting all the trash into the trashcan next to his desk he quickly opened up the coffee table like a lid, inside was all of Naruto's sex toys gathered over 3 years dildos ranging from small to now large, varying shapes from human to animal shapes, anal beads in their own slats on the side with butt plugs of varying sizes on the other. He quickly deposited the new ones in a orderly fashion before shutting it. He took the bag of trash from his room, and gathered the rest of the trash in the house except for the master bedroom in order to respect his parents privacy. Took it out back and deposited it into the dumpster and replaced the bags. After he returned to his room and opened the coffee table again in there was a single plastic bag grabbing it and the Crisco and heading to the bathroom next to his room.

In the bathroom Naruto quickly removed an apparatus from the bag, it was a thicker plastic bag design to hold one quart of fluid which had a hole to it which attached to a plastic tube which lead down to a nozzle and along the plastic tubing there was a clip that restricted the flow from stop to full flunge. Naruto undressed and piled his clothes against the door and took a look in the mirror of himself. He had spiky blond hair and vibrant blue eyes and was well tanned from hours of playing outside as a child. He was also well muscled from hours of roughhousing with his friends and lifting weights at school. He supported a runner's lean build with two abdominal muscles forming a pack with a flat, smooth stomach underneath with a defined obliques that form a 'v' from his hips leading to his solid erection, he wasn't overly large sporting 6 in was above average but drawing his eyes from his lower body to his eyes and snapped out of his revelry. He switched the clip to stop and started running the sink finding a warm temperature. He stuck the bag under the water filling it to full and hung it from the curtain rod in the shower; he held the nozzle of the apparatus over the tub and allowed the flow of water to get out any air bubbles in the piping before stopping the flow of water then, switching the sink off he opened the can of crisco and dugout a moderately small wad of vegetable shortening and bent over spreading himself and took the shortening and began rubbing it on his butthole, massaging it into the skin before placing a finger at the entrance and applying pressure against it not even a second before his finger sank into his depth and began working the lube into the entrance only a little bit not going deep at all. He removed his finger and grabbed a much smaller wad and began lubing the nozzle and when he finished he slipped the nozzle inside him until the point where the nozzle and the piping meet and from there he grabbed the clip and began letting the water flow.

Naruto wasn't particularly fond of enemas, they are a necessary hygienic action to perform before he does any sort of anal play. The rushing of the water inside rushed against his prostate allowing a pleasant throb to his erection but the discomfort from the water filling his intestinal track in order to expunge fecal matter from his body. While the discomfort of the first of three enemas Naruto would self administer, the other two would be smoother as there is less fecal matter in his intestines after the first one. After he finished the first enema and evacuated his intestines into the toilet, he repeated the process another two times. When he was finished he resealed the Crisco for the time being, gathered his clothes hiding the enema kit within his discarded clothing opened the door to the bathroom and stuck his head out listening for parents who should still be at work. Satisfied that there was no one Naruto quickly slipped back into his room and shut the door behind him locking it.

He put his discarded clothing into the hamper, and replaced the enema kit into his coffee table chest. He reached in and grabbed a long (9 in) but moderately thick (1.75 in) dildo from inside, he grabbed a towel from off his chair at his deck and put it on the couch to prevent it from getting oily. He reopened the can of Crisco and scooped enough to very well lube the dildo, and with his need on the couch, his torso against the back of the couch he put the head of the dildo to his hole and pushed back, almost instantly the dildo made its way inside. Naruto closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the small veins dildo scraping across his insides. He worked the dildo all the to the base, then pulled it all the way out to the head he continued this drawn out process until it smoothly bottomed out in one motion.

He withdrew the toy wiped it against the towel getting all the lube off and put it back into the toy box, next he withdrew a longer (11 in) and thicker (2.25 in) dildo with a suction cup from the box from here Naruto lubed this one with much more than necessary and suctioned it to the hardwood floor, on his knees with feet against the based of the toy, he used one hand to line it up with his hole and sat back on it feeling the head slip through his entrance after a few moments of stretching. This toy was one of Naruto's favorites, it compared to his others had much less give and was more textured so sliding down it felt even better, he could feel it move around the bend in his colon which started his intestine. He grabbed some of the lube from the can with one hand and began lubing his own length, the other reached into the box and grabbed one of his newest toys and currently one of a kind in the box, he extracted the pocket anus from the box and lubed it just as he would his own and as he bottomed out on the dildo he slip his length into the toy and groaned. Accuracy would well describe what Naruto's erection was feeling, the texture inside the toy was almost carbon copied on the texture his fingers get when he fingered himself. Riding the length of the toy in his ass, Naruto would try his damndest to match with the one on his cock, but he would not pick up the pace as he felt the build up in his loins. When he was adjusted to that toy he pulled it from his ass and felt his anus gaping, he reached back and slid four of his fingers inside him with no resistance at all.

He got up extracted the dildo from the floor wiped it off to grab his newest dildo since this overall the largest of the toys he had in general he was excited to try it out. He lubed it heavily, you can see the globs of shortening where there wasn't room to spread it and Naruto relubed himself in preparation. He was zeroed in on the toy, his heart was hammering in his chest as he pressed the suction cup to his floor to prevent the thing from falling over its own weight, Naruto squatted over it and slowly sat down on it. It didn't slide in immediately, Naruto began putting more of his weight against the head of the dildo which started to bend before the head penetrated his ass. Naruto moaned when the head rammed into his prostate. In an effort to make riding easier, he placed his hands on his ass cheeks and spread them apart was wide and he could and he sat down groaning as the girth stretched him and the veins; he was about halfway down before he stood up enough to leave only the head in before forcing himself down again eliciting another series of moaning in the form of hard panting. He only got another 2 in down before he grabbed the pocket anus and shoved his dick roughly into its tightness and he began riding the cock in his ass hard, trying to keep pace with his hand holding the toy on his length and jerking it off no attempt to keep an equal pace, it wasn't long before the build up reached a climax when it did Naruto slid to the deepest he could go at the time(8 in) and felt the head be against another of the bends in his intestines and kept the furious pace his hand was going and began to put all his weight on the cock and it slip with agonizing slowness the head of the dildo pushed past the bend as Naruto climaxed inside the toy in his hand.

Panting Naruto took in his surroundings noticing the sun went down outside, he could hear pots clanging around down stairs as his father called to his mother, to which he wasn't getting a reply.

Naruto slid off the length of the dildo and groaned at the empty feeling after being stretched so wide, not to mention his butt that was freshly fucked was open enough to fill his intestines with air. He gingerly slid on a fresh pair of underwear and pajama pants before cleaning off the toy and pulling off the floor quietly he returned it to the box, he sealed the crisco and threw it on top of the arrangement of toys and shut it.

"Naruto, have you seen your mother?!" His father calls from downstairs.

"No I haven't." Naruto yelled back looking in his closet for a shirt to wear, unaware of the hall light being on yet two things blocking it from traveling from under the door. Also unaware of the eyes that saw the entire show. Naruto however looked back and saw the pocket toy on the ground and he quickly went to pick it up he removed the removable sheath and saw a sticky note fall out, it was soak in cum but he opened it as he features froze in horror.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think on this style of eroticism. I am unopposed to most fetishes to write down below in the comments. I don't have a preference on what style it is (yuri, straight, yaoi) but I refuse to write some fetishes like guro and scat. See you on the next chapter!


End file.
